tvdreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Usagi's Fanmade Brands
Here are the list of brands that Usagi made and her coords in order to keep space on her phone. (Phone memory trouble). Her Idol OC's will be placed near the name of their favorite coords (casual coords). Twinkle Constellation Overview This brand's theme is all about the stars, the Milky Way and the galaxies beyond it. Coords August 2015 *Twinkle String Coord (Midorikawa Kirara) *Ethnic Orion Coord *Twilight Pisces Coord *Twin Gemini Coord *Little Aries Coord Compass Celebration Overview Having the whole United Nations as the brand's theme, every coord can make you feel like in those different countries. Coords August 2015 *Sailor Compass Coord (Aono Manaka) *Pop British Coord *French Tower Coord *American Stars Coord *Rising Japan Coord Compass Celebration Wing Overview ''The coords all have a sweet lolita theme, perfect for girly girls who loves the color pink. Coords August 2015 *Angelic Heart Coord (Tankoshoku Minami) *Lovely Kindness Coord *Rising Honesty Coord *Fluffy Generous Coord *Angelic Joy Coord Igneous Rotonda Overview The brand has everything related to the ground, the rocks and precious stones of the earth. Coords August 2015 *Feather Ruby Coord (Akahane Kasai) *Sexy Amethyst Coord *Clear Diamond Coord *Glittery Diamond Coord *Sparkle Topaz Coord Igneous Rotonda Classic Overview The brand involves all things related to gothic lolita, calling all girls who loves the color black and mysterious things. Coords August 2015 *Cheeky Witch Coord (Honoiro Azumi) *Fancy Spell Coord *Mystery Charm Coord *Nightmare Wand Coord *Little Cross Coord Splashing Wave Overview Get ready for summer with all of these summer and water related coords filled with seashells and corals. Coords August 2015 *Summer Gallery Coord (Shirokyo Tsubomi) *Star Mariana Coord *Pacific Magic Coord *Lake Clover Coord *Crystal Ocean Coord Splashing Wave Flash Overview Just like the balls, this brand keeps on rolling back with more sporty clothes for athletic idols. Coords September 2015 *Cyan Tennis Coord *Pop Ball Coord Geometric Delight Overview With everything related to shapes, solids and prism, studying geometry would now be easier. Coords August 2015 *Happy Line Coord (Aihara Haruka) *Cool Prism Coord *Cutie Diameter Coord *Volume Lace Coord *Frilly Protractor Coord Blazing Spiral Overview Blazing Spiral has all its coords related to delicious sweets, refreshing drinks and apetizing meals. Coords August 2015 *Candy Clown Coord (Kiishi Megumi) *Fancy Apple Coord *Caramel Cookie Coord *Choco Sundae Coord *Cheerful Popcorn Coord Wishing Star Overview The brand's school theme gives the user a more school feel with all its check patterns and uniform like designs. Coords August 2015 *Rock High School Coord (Kurokawa Nozomi) *Cool Teacher Coord *Magical Lab Coord *Check Principal Coord *Geek Student Coord Winter Melody Overview Having meteorology as part of its theme, the coords all have weather details and sometimes thermometers hanging on it. Coords *Cloudy Ribbon Coord (Shirayuki Urara) *Cloudy Wing Coord (Shirayuki Yuuki) *Lovely Thunder Coord *Lovely Lightning Coord *Twin Celsius Coord *Twin Fahrenheit Coord Apple Orchard Overview Inspired from Switzerland, the coords are named after its Alpine mountains and has many maiden details on it Coords August 2015 *Alpine Princess Coord (Midorikusa Sakura) *Ethnic Swiss Coord *Happy Country Coord *Tyrolean Maid Coord *Windmill Magic Coord Cool Music Overview The brand has heavy metal fashion designs on its coords, including some dark and neon colors. Coords August 2015 *Disco Chain Coord (Kuromon Kagami) *Cool Neon Coord *Metal Jacket Coord *Cyalume Night Coord *Dancing Rocket Coord Cool Music Punk Overview Here comes the punk style brand along with some animal print designs and black and white combination. Royale Crown Overview The brand shows up with many motifs about royalty like crowns, tiaras and some royal fabric. Coords August 2015 *Ballerina Princess Coord (Hime Marionette) *Royal Prince Coord (Haiboshi Ouji) *Premium Princess Coord *Premium Prince Coord *Palace Love Coord *Märchen Charming Coord Royale Crown Sweet Overview Time to get out of the palace and try on some of its coords with motifs of independence and read some fairytails. Butterfly Carnival Overview Butterflies....butterflies, the brand's theme are butterflies that can make its users soar to the blue sky with success and freedom. Powerful Cyborg Overview The futuristic and cyberpunk designs in its coords all came from a long way in the far future with some silver and cool details. Color Style Overview Myths and legends now becomes more colorful with the brand's energetic concept inspired from the Greeks, Romans and Norses. Photo Fusion Overview The artistic type brand filled with many creative figures and crazy color combinations creating a perfect artwork. Cosmic Rainbow Cosmic Rainbow is not part of Usagi's official brands but are mostly used by her OC's, Kurokawa Nozomi and Shirayuki Urara. As stated by her, this is an exclusive brand. Overview This brand gives a tribute to the Cosmic Rainbow store and all its clothings are now made into coords. Coords August 2015 *Ethnic Winter Coord *Sexy Summer Coord *Cool Peach Coord *Pop Snow Coord *Fancy Number Coord *Lovely Strawberry Coord *Star Earth Coord *Premium Music Coord *Cool Sunset Coord *Lovely Wave Coord Fortune Anchor Like Cosmic Rainbow, Fortune Anchor is not part of her original brands. Overview Like its sister shop, Cosmic Rainbow, the store's clothes are now converted into coords. Coords August 2015 *Burning Echo Coord *Punk Tree Coord *Sailor Sea Coord *Artistic Alien Coord *Celebrity Violet Coord Upcoming Brands *Retro City *Powerful Cyborg Flight *Mystery Special Notes *All brands have at least one sub-brand with a huge difference to the original brand depending on the theme. (e.g: Compass Celebration's theme is about the United Nations while Compass Celebration Wing's theme is angelic and sweet lolita, far from the UN theme of its original brand) *Cosmic Rainbow and Fortune Anchor are all based on the fictional boutiques Usagi wrote about. Category:Usagi Kawausa HishikawaCategory:Fan MadeCategory:Usagi's Fashion Library